


Vanilla and Rejoice

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt;9. Kisses in which the love used to be unrequited, but one day, one of the characters realizes they love the other character, and they show up at their doorstep, revealing their feelings, and they kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 7





	Vanilla and Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Hermione, and I loved it! You can find me on Tumblr as @leydileyla if you want to find more of my works, or request anything xx

You let out a sigh as you were finally in the safe surroundings of your home. You rid your feet off of the high heels you had been wearing, after the long hours of standing up at the work gathering you had been at. Your mind was slightly dizzy from the alcohol you’d been consuming, to endure the overly social environment you had been in. And maybe also, to distract you. To distract you from the girl with curly brown hair, flirting with the ginger haired boy the whole evening. You gritted your teeth trying to clear your mind from the events that had taken place. But you weren’t successful at it.

_Hermione giggling. Her face lighting up in ways that you wished would only light up for you. Ron pushing away a stray lock of hair from her face, making her giggle in a way that made you jealous in ways you could not even begin to comprehend. The way he looked at her, like she was the moon to his dark, night sky. The both of them conversing and sharing anecdotes that made you wonder, how mesmerising could they be to captivate the girl’s interest so much. Laughter filling the room, the laughter that would make you do anything in this universe to hear it._

You shaked your head, deciding to make yourself a cup of tea. Not wanting to indulge in more alcohol to torture yourself. You only wanted her to be happy, only wanting her to find her spark in life. The spark you so wanted to give her. You loved her, because the love came from within you and poured into her. You didn’t know how, or when and why. Didn’t know where it began, and where it ever ends. You loved her, pushing your pride away and wanting her to just be. Be the way she already was.

But she would never know that. You were her best friend. The person she confided her deepest secrets, and worries, and regrets with. The person who she would share her happiness and delights. The person she trusted the most in this world that she brought the light into. The light that she had no idea she radiated, the energy that made you want to surrender to her effulgence.

The kettle whistling brought you back to the real world, you popped a tea bag into your favourite mug, and watched as you poured the water in, the tea leaves, leaving their colour into the water to darken it. You added a splash of milk before proceeding to slump down on your couch, not bothering to change the dress you were in. Not wanting to think about Hermione leaving the party with him.

Your mind was crunching to pieces with your thoughts, when you heard a slight knock on the door. The first instinct you had was to ignore it. To just let the person on the other side of the door, who had the audacity to show up at this time of the night, to give up and leave. But the second knock was more prominent, it gave you second thoughts, it made your body slightly give in to the idea of opening it, and telling the person to leave you so you could perish into the night.

And then struck the third knock. The third knock which was accompanied by your name being called out.

“Y/N!” The very voice that made your heart clench, every time you heard it. Hermione. Your body left alone every drop of hesitation the moment you heard it, and you ran to the door, not feeling ashamed of how eager you may seem.

The door opened and you saw the girl who made your world a much better place with each second you spent with her.

“Y/N,” she seemed happy to see you, repeating your name once again with a tone of wistful joy.

“I thought you were-” you started your sentence, but she cut it off abruptly,

“I know, listen, I know what I’ve done. And it made me notice, I don’t want him. I’ve never actually wanted him,” she let the words spill from her lips in a hurried way.

“If you want to talk about it, I can make a cuppa?” You asked timidly, not wanting to scare her off.

“No, don’t you get it Y/N? It’s you, it’s always been you!” She laughed, leaving you completely at a loss for words, the world spinning around you even faster than it was meant to. You gulped down, not sure if this was real, if she was real, or if you were just imagining her. Your silence seemed to worry her,

“Y/N? I’m sorry if I crossed a line, I’ll leave if you want me to,” she whispered. You snapped out if it, finally realising everything that was happening, was real. She wanted you. The girl whomst you longed for, longed for you,

“I love you Hermione,” you let the words slip out of you with ease. The words you had practiced over and over again, hoping one day, you would get to use them. She smiled,

“I love you too Y/N,” and she leaned in towards you, ever so slowly, her eyes twinkling and sparkling that made your heart swell with joy, knowing they sparkled for you. She was so close, you could smell the vanilla on her skin, the scent that you would crave for at the darkest hours.

And finally, you felt her lips, her soft lips that were everything you could ever imagine. You wanted to pull her in closer, and make her forget everything. You wanted to become one as she moved her lips, and wrapped her delicate arms around you. Noticing you were still standing on your doorstep, you tugged at her waist and pulled her in to your home, shutting the door with your foot, never breaking the kiss. She was with you now, and you knew nothing would be able to part you again. You stood in the hallway, holding her close, with the smell of vanilla and rejoice lingering in the air


End file.
